1991 Formula One season
|next = |Races = 16 |Drivers = 41 |Teams = 19 |Engine Suppliers = Ferrari, Ford, Honda, Ilmor, Judd, Lamborghini, Porsche, Renault, Yamaha |Tyre Suppliers = |image = |caption = Ayrton Senna (McLaren-Honda) - 96 points |image2 = |caption2 = Honda Marlboro McLaren - 139 points}}The 1991 Formula One season was the 42nd season of FIA Formula One motor racing. It featured the 1991 FIA Formula One World Championship, which commenced on 10 March 1991 and ended on 3 November after sixteen races. Ayrton Senna won his third and last Drivers' World Championship and McLaren-Honda won the Constructors' Championship. Senna's main title challenger was Nigel Mansell at Williams, who won five races on his return to the team compared to Senna's seven. 1991 also saw the debuts of future world champions Michael Schumacher and Mika Häkkinen. Pre-season Rule changes *Front wings were narrowed from 150 cm (59 in) to 140 cm (55 in). Rear overhangs were reduced from 60 cm (24 in) to 50 cm (20 in). *More stringent testing of survival cell was introduced by the FIA including seat belts, fuel tanks and rollbar. *The points scoring system was overhauled, a win now secured 10 points and all results would now count instead of the best eleven scores. Driver changes *Williams re-signed their former driver Nigel Mansell on the promise that he would be the top driver in the team after several years as number two to Nelson Piquet at Williams and then Alain Prost at Ferrari. *Thierry Boutsen left Williams to join the Ligier team partnering rookie Érik Comas. *Ferrari kept Alain Prost as lead driver and replaced the departed Mansell with Jean Alesi, a young driver who had impressed at Tyrrell. *Martin Brundle returned to Formula One with the Brabham team where he was joined by fellow Brit Mark Blundell whom began his F1 career. Team changes *The Osella team was now Fondmetal, though driver Olivier Grouillard was retained along with the 1989 Osella car and most of the staff. *Jordan Grand Prix, a successful team in International Formula 3000 run by Eddie Jordan made the step up to Formula 1. Their drivers were Bertrand Gachot and Andrea de Cesaris. *The Arrows team was renamed Footwork after an investment by Japanese businessman Wataru Ohashi, President of Footwork Express Co., Ltd. Calendar changes Testing Teams and Drivers The following teams and drivers competed in the 1991 FIA Formula One World Championship. Season calendar Season review At round 4 in Monaco Senna once again dominated taking pole position and winning by 18 second ahead of second placed Mansell who recorded his first podium and finish of the year. The biggest surprise of the event was Tyrrell driver Stefano Modena taking second place on the grid in his Honda V12 powered 020, and looking to finish there in the race before his engine blew on lap 43 forcing him to retire. Ayrton Senna 1991 USA 3.jpg|Senna won the opening round in the USA France 91 prost.jpg|Prost achieved his equal best finish of the year at the French GP Nigel-mansell-gives-ayrton-senna-a-ride.jpg|Mansell gives Senna a lift at the British GP Results and standings Grands Prix Drivers' standings Points for the 1991 Drivers' Championship were awarded on a 10–6–4–3–2–1 basis for the first six places in each race. | Bold – Pole Italics – Fastest lap |} Drivers did not finish the Grand Prix, but were classified as they completed over 90% of the race distance. Half points were awarded at the Australian Grand Prix as the race was stopped after 14 laps (out of 81) due to torrential rain. Constructors' standings Points for the 1991 Drivers' Championship were awarded on a 10–6–4–3–2–1 basis for the first six places in each race. Half points were awarded at the Australian Grand Prix as the race was stopped after 14 laps (out of 81) due to torrential rain. Category:Formula One Seasons Category:Seasons